This Tragic Affair
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: The Uchiha and Hoshigaki are clans that hate each other with that burning desire to kill each other. What happens when a simple mission goes to something that means more to the two members? Find out. Collab with Zezu-chan. KisaxIta
1. Chapter 1

This Tragic Affair

Neko Hoshi: Well, this is a little collaboration that Zezu-chan and I decided to do since she had this idea. So all the fanfic belongs to her.

Itachi stared at the dark alley that was before him as he felt nothing change in his heart rhythm. His eyes immediately narrowed as he placed his right hand on the handgun that was next to his narrowed hip in its holster.

He started his stride that carried him into the darkness that had no lights to help guide him. He stood in it for a short while, letting his ebony eyes adjust to the sable night that was around him.

He started to walk again as tension suddenly surrounded him as the moment for action came closer to him. As he rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks again at what he saw.

"I thought you were going to be a chicken and never show . . . Sasuke." Itachi hissed a little as he spoke the words that contained a little acid that was focused on the person stood before him with their back to him.

"I was waiting on you brother. All the while I wait for you, they could have snuck closer and closer. I don't think you want Hoshigaki, Kisame learning the secrets that we stole." Sasuke replied as he turned his onyx gaze onto his older brother from over his shoulder.

"I had paperwork to take care of." Itachi explained shortly as he moved closer to his younger brother and spy.

Sasuke remained silent as he cast his gaze down to his coat to dig through the inside pockets. After finding the small stack of papers that had the information he collected on their rivals. He reached out and handed it to his brother.

The teen also knew they were being spied on, almost like they were a couple game that a predator was after for a meal.

"Do you feel that?"Sasuke asked in a hushed tone as he focused his gaze on an alley that was close to them.

"Yes. At three, we'll run like hell for home base." Itachi instructed as he took hold of the papers from his brother. Once they were securely tucked in his coat, he looked around for any other out of the normal things only to find nothing. His hand dropped again to the hand gun, only to yell, "three!"

Sasuke ran out of the alley and onto the street away from his brother and the violence that was to come.

Itachi, on the other hand, stayed where he was with his gun drawn – Silver Maria – and pointed to the sable night.

"Very clever Uchiha Itachi. I should have been more careful if I knew I was dealing with the prodigy of the Uchiha personally, I would have brought more to use." A voice sneered as footsteps echoed through the dark alley.

His eyes narrowed at the sight before him. The man he hated and wanted to kill for every reason possible. The man, he hated the Uchiha like the Uchiha hates his clan the Hoshigaki.

"What do you want with me?" Itachi asked with a growl as the gun never left the blue haired and skinned enemy.

"That information in your coat, I want it back." Kisame hissed as he grabbed one of the five daggers he carried with him at times like this. His attention span was dwindling by the second as the younger male didn't give the information back that truly belonged to his clan.

"Oh these papers, I rather die then give them back to you." Itachi replied as he glared at the older man. As he kept his finger trained on the trigger, he stepped back until he burst out into a run.

Kisame's nerves jumped a little at the younger male as he made a run for it. "Get the hell back here!"

His elder wouldn't be happy. He knew that straight off. He raced after the Uchiha as he wove through the system of alleyways. He knew all of them ended in dead ends at one point or another; it was their territory after all.

Itachi continued to curse himself for being so stupid for not studying the alleyway system before he left to meet Sasuke. As he turned to run back, he stopped in his tracks with his breath stuck in his throat as he felt the tip of something touch the center of his neck.

"Caught you finally you bastard." Kisame growled as he kept the dagger in the same spot as he narrowed his eyes to glare at the ebony haired adult. As he leaned down to get the papers, the Uchiha started to struggle as he tried to back away, only to get into the wall.

With one bump, their lips collided with one another, almost sealing their fates it seemed liked.

As they escaped from each other, a blush consumed their faces as they faced away from the other person, sticking their tongues out and coughing as they tried to get the taste out.

"What the hell was that? Are you gay or something?" Itachi yelled as he turned to glare at the older male as he continued to spit.

"Hell no! I would rather fuck a trash can or something more disgusting then you!" Kisame yelled as he continued his forced coughing fit. He knew how his elder felt now.

"Chicken shit." Itachi muttered as he stood there, finally finished with it.

"No, you're the chicken shit." Kisame retorted as he started to walk up to the Uchiha prodigy with a slow, menacing stride. As he stood in front of the twenty-year-old, he felt longing come into his almost nonexisting heart. Something he couldn't feel for someone that was his enemy. As he felt his heart pound quickly in his chest, a tightness in his pants told him this wasn't going to end well for the two.

Itachi stared at the Hoshigaki, only to close the distance that was between their lips. He enjoyed the taste the male had to offer as he pressed his lean body against the blue skinned man's, feeling the erection he had.

"Uchiha . . . Itachi." Kisame gasped as he tried to reclaim the oxygen he lost.

Itachi suckled on the bare spot on the man's neck, bringing blood to the surface. As he finished, a smile came onto his lips as he caused a little evidence to him that he would be interrogated for. "I'll show you brutality."

"You wish." Kisame muttered as he brought his lips back down onto the younger male's.

Both dropped their weapons, hearing a thud and clang, only to ignore it. Within seconds they were ripping each other clothing off their torsos, exposing the toned chests both had to offer.

"Uchiha bastard." Kisame growled as he squeezed a tense nipple in his mouth, only to hear a moan as a response. A smile graced his lips as he started to suckle on the well toned stomach his enemy had.

"I'm no bastard. You are Hoshigaki." Itachi whispered as he started to unbuckle and unzip the man's only clothing left on the older man's body.

They worked on each other's remaining clothing quickly only to have Itachi hiss in pain as he was pushed down to the ground, landing on his knees.

Without any preparing, he took the Uchiha without a second thought. With fluid movements, he got closer to his climax with each thrust, only to burst. He spilled his seed into the Uchiha's tight ass only to cause the Uchiha to cum on the ground.

"You belong to me now." Kisame whispered as he grabbed a blood red earring, piercing the left earlobe of the Uchiha.

"Yes."

Zezu-chan: well how did ya enjoy it? Neko Hoshi-chan worked on it so thank you. Next part however, I work on it. *smiles sinisterly*


	2. Chapter 2

This Tragic Affair Part 2

Neko Hoshi: Hey there again!

Zezu-chan: yep, ready for the next installment of our KisaxIta!

Neko Hoshi: I hope so, we worked hard on it.

Zezu-chan: Well we don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We just own the plot to this. Enjoy!

Uchiha Itachi gasped, awakening and sitting up quickly as the covers fell down. His fingers tightened numbly on the silken sheets adorning his four poster bed that had hand carved posts. Sweat poured down his neck and face, soaking his shirt's collar that he just tossed on tiredly.

His nerves acted up, making him nervously feel his left earlobe, wincing as his slender fingers brushed past a smooth sphere that hurt like hell as if he was cute there. The Uchiha stood, stifling a yawn, stretching slightly and heading towards the bathroom that was in walking distance in his room.

To be honest for his case – he looked like shit. His normally impeccable coal black hair was out of its customary ponytail and mussed up, and the creases on his face seemed to have gotten deeper into his face. The new addition he'd found attached to his ear turned out to be an earring. A quite large, blood red earring that didn't have any shape to it besides the sphere.

"A ruby . . .? What kind of shit is he trying to pull?" Itachi mumbled to himself, reaching behind the mirror to grab a bottle of painkillers out of the medicine cabinet. The pounding in his head was making it hard for the Uchiha to continue standing in place and to even think.

~Damn~ Madara was going to kill him if he was late again for anything he was assigned. He only hopes that he drank a whole bunch of sake last night, went out, and got his ear pierced and dreamt that had the Hoshigaki had been just that. Knowing his screwed up luck, however, it probably wasn't.

After steadying himself and quickly gulping down the pills with a handful of water, Itachi meticulously fixed his hair, pulling it out of the way with a crimson hair band, and splashed his face with ice-cold water. He'd shower . . . later.

The Uchiha quickly stripped off the previous day's outfit, ignoring the small stings of dried blood flaking off his neck. He looked down, only to groan softly. Circular bruises had formed on his stomach from just below his nipples to the hem of his pants. Small pricks of dried blood adorned each bruise, signaling that someone with sharp teeth had bitten him.

~Ah, Damnit. ~ He sighed heavily, dressing in a white button-down, black slacks and a tie the same color as his earring. Madara would have to wait, as he had been too wasted last night to finish the god-damned paperwork. The pile on his desk was growing way too tall for his liking.

A light knock on the door sounded lightly throughout the room with no answered follow. It went unheard to the inhabitant of the room. The door then opened slightly, revealing an effeminate, long haired man looking in with curiosity in his darkened eyes. Madara sighed, allowing one small smile to slip through his stem visage.

The boy in his sights was fast asleep at his desk, all the paperwork he'd put there yesterday done. The sake bottle he'd hidden behind the mount of papers was tipped over next to him, empty with the dish nowhere to be seen. His blood red tie was draped uselessly around his neck.

It was rather obvious that Itachi had a rough night – which was unusual – even if he hadn't been in the foyer when he'd stumbled in, piss-ass drunk. He'd been grinning wildly like he was the mad hatter, the new bodily accessory and ripped clothes adding to the mad man look he had going on. He waved around a few hastily scrawled on papers in his uncle's face.

"Cost me mah gun but I gots em!" The drunken Uchiha then proceeded to collapse onto the carpet.

The elder Uchiha frowned at the burnt in his mind memory, wondering where his nephew heard such atrocious language. They were the aristocrats – one family anyway – after all and they had to uphold their reputation of being noble and have no emotions.

An animalistic growl of rage echoed throughout the dimly light chambers of one Hoshigaki Kisame. The man in question was currently pacing back and forth, treading a dilapidated path into the soft wool carpet. His muttering was growling steadily louder with each pace.

"Why me? This is surely going to end up as a suicide mission, isn't it? But why him? I'm a Hoshigaki – he's a ~Uchiha~, damnit! A fucking Uchiha why? WHY DID HE SAY YES?"

Clearly the poor man was having some problems and the purpling bruise where his shoulder met his neck wasn't helping the issue at all.

In an antidimatic moment, the door burst open, stopping the Hoshigaki frantic pacing and talking. A blond child, no taller than his waist, skipped in, his wide blue eyes smiling up at him.

Kisame grinned, ruffling the wild blond hair. "What have I told you about barging in Naruto-chan?"

"'always knock before entering'. But Kisa-kun was yelling real loud, so Naru-chan thought Kisa-kun wasn't doing anything bad!" The boy piped up, earning another chuckle from the now release Hoshigaki.

"Don't always assume things, kid. It might end up bad for you."

"Hai! Oh, Otou-san wants to see Kisa-kun!" Naruto remembered with that same child like look to him.

Kisame sighed. It was probably another damned mission containing ~his~ Uchiha.

He didn't know that the words 'his' and 'Uchiha' could be used so adjacent to one another in a sentence but – he grinned absentmindedly rubbing at the bruise on his neck – he liked it.

"Itachi-kun," Madara murmured, touching the younger Uchiha's shoulder gently as a small groan escaped his lips when that did nothing to wake him. "Time to wake up!"

It was almost like he was thirteen again, when he didn't respond to anything that the elder threw at him just to get him up. The elder Uchiha sighed heavily, before slamming his fist onto the desk. Itachi started awake, looking as if he was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"Oh, so ~now~ you're awake huh?" Madara said the playfulness in his voice hiding by a bitterly sarcastic tone.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by his uncle.

"No time for words, 'Tachi, you've got a mission. But, "Madara sniffed the air cautiously before grinning – blood, sweat and the hint of something salty, "you might want to take a shower first."

"A mission?" Kisame asked quietly, his glare never wavering from the elderly clan member.

"Yes," the answered was permeated by a hacking cough, "Find out what the Uchiha clan has been plotting against us."

"Itachi-kun~!" Madara called in a sing-song voice, bursting into the bathroom that the said person was currently in the midst of putting on a T-shirt, the towel still covering his waist. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

"Have you no shame or reverence for personal space at all Oji-san!"

Madara grinned, shaking his head rapidly before opening his mouth. "Dang 'Tachi – you've got a lot of hickeys!"

Itachi sighed, pushing his uncle out of the room so he could change in peace – but not before the elder Uchiha had the chance to poke most of them.

What's worse – the gash at his throat had started bleeding again.

Neko Hoshi: And done! Finished with part two.

Zezu-chan: We might as well make it into a chapter fanfic since we keep getting ideas for it.

NH: true. Well chapter two instead. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

ZC: just wait until chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

This Tragic Affair Part 3

Neko Hoshi, Zezu-chan: we don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Done, now enjoy!

After taking care of the bloody mess that was on his neck from his wound reopening, he put on a pair of black jean pants with matching pair of socks to go with the boots that were easy to run in it he had to. If was the key word in that sentence.

With a hiss he walked out to see his uncle sitting on his red silk bed that was still messed up from his slumber.

"You must really be a ladies' man 'Tachi to have all those hickeys. Now for the mission assigned to you." Madara spoke with an almost sly smile on his face before it disappeared into an emotionless line on his face.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he grabbed the almost ragged holster. All the rips and bite holes in the leather was caused by Kisame which made him want to blush but couldn't. He was an Uchiha after all; he had to remain emotionless to look like an aristocrat.

"Since you have no gun, go to our dealer in the next town. There will be another stack of papers on the Hoshigaki that he will have. Sasuke's pretty tied up thanks to other problems. Pick a gun and don't get wasted again. I'm sure you'll pierce your nipples, balls or worse." Madara explained as he stared at his nephew with an intense business gaze.

He nodded and made his way out, only to walk back in. Grabbing his uncle by his hair, he drugged him out with a glare on the ground.

"Hey what are you doing? Let go!" Madara squeaked as he tried to pry his nephew's hand off his hair.

"Yes." Kisame's voice rang in the silent room as he bowed to the elder that was trying his best not to cough. He turned to leave only to go to his room again to grab the polish daggers.

"Is Naru-chan going to miss Kisa-kun?" Naruto asked as he followed the man with his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a fighter."

"Is that why Kisa-kun have a really bad bruise on his collar?" Naruto asked with a tilt to his head. He watched his friend turn around with his hand on his collar.

~Damn~ he shut his eyes as a blush consumed his face. The ~his~ Uchiha caused the hickey on his collar. Putting his collar on his white button down shirt higher to cover the blood bruise.

He turned, patted the blond, and then made his way to the next town. With a toothy grin, he felt the metal object on his hip. The ~his~ Uchiha forgot his gun.

Itachi took the usual car he used for trips – the 2002 mustang that his father got him for his sixteenth birthday. As he came to a stop at the cabin that was on the edge of the town, he stepped out. He felt eyes on him as he made his way to his clan's gun – no weapon dealer. As he knocked twice, he saw the door open to show a middle age man peek out.

"Asuma, I need a gun."

The man let him in as he blew smoke into the air as he watched him. "What happened to the Silver Maria?"

"I lost it." He answered as he looked at their gun dealer in a short glance.

Asuma glared slightly at the Uchiha as he closed the door. As he turned, he noticed Itachi looking at the selection of guns that he had. "See anything you like?"

Itachi picked up an ebony hand gun with only his hands taking it. "Thanks again Asuma."

He tossed a small case of case onto the table and made his way to the door.

"Here's the info Sasuke got before he got in a little trouble." Asuma handed the stack to him as he noticed it was dusk.

The Uchiha took the papers and walked out to head to the hotel he called while he was on the road. As he drove to it, he felt uncomfortable as if he was being stared at.

Kisame stared at the mustang that left the lone cabin as a smile graced his lips as his devilish mind started to go to work in overdrive.

Itachi sat down on the almost rock hard bed, staring at the suitcase that had a secret compartment in the bottom to hide the information that his brother got for him. After putting it away and bring out his neatly packed pajamas to put on after he was finished with his shower. Something that would relax his tense muscles.

Why I even got into this, he thought with a shake of his head as he carried himself to the room that had tile and the shower.

As he stripped down to nothing covering him, his eyes stared at the hickeys the Hoshigaki caused that night. With a slight blush to his pale face, he stepped into the hot stream of water that waited for him.

His mind wandered to everything as to why their clans were fighting.

"Itachi."

His body froze at the husky whisper that sounded like it came from behind him. He turned and stared into the ebony eyes that the man had. With surprise, he backed away only to hit the glass that encased the shower.

"What the hell are you doing here Hoshigaki?" Itachi asked with a glare on the man.

"To see my property again but to also give you your gun back." He answered with a smile.

Itachi tried to keep his gaze on the man's face but they fell lower, only to fall to the well toned chest and petite stomach. Silver Maria was in his hands but also he stared at the man's side. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tried to keep his stare off the man.

"Like what you see?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

Kisame wanted to knock him out of his acquiescent state only to touch a lock of hair the Uchiha had. His fingers slid past the earring, causing his lover to wince. With no thought, he took the younger male lips with his own.

He continued to feel the Uchiha's glare and ignored it. Reaching down, he touched the slit, hearing a moan escape into his mouth as felt the Uchiha melt in his touch. He inwardly smirked as he continued to touch the prodigy's slit only to take him full with his hand.

He wanted him to burst then enjoy the fuck the Hoshigaki was going to do to him. As he started the Uchiha, he felt the Uchiha buck with each slide.

Before he could burst, he felt the lusting touch come off, making him whine. He glared at his lover and enemy for the tease but was pressed to the glass by his back. He felt his legs go around the Hoshigaki's waist as he teased a finger into him.

Kisame enjoyed the squirm he caused the man to do before taking his finger out and replacing it with his fully extended, throbbing member. As he shoved, he felt the ebony haired man squirm and moan from the pleasure he was receiving.

Itachi's eyes were half lidded as he took the thrusts in without any rejection to the giver.

As he came closer, the thrusts became more frantic until he came, letting it go into the Uchiha's ass.

From the teasing hand job earlier, he came, spilling his own seed on his and Kisame's stomachs.

"That . . . shouldn't be amazing like it was." Kisame rambled.

"It was because . . . we're meant for each other." Itachi said as he shut the water off and carried to the bed by his lover for both to get the well deserved sleep.

Neko Hoshi: I hope you enjoyed this chap that I wrote by myself. Zezu-chan left a while ago, blame Christmas Break. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This Tragic Affair Part 4

It was midmorning with the sun light dancing into the small room before Hoshigaki awoke. He sat up slowly, his mouth open with a yawn and rubbing the sleep out of his unique eyes. He stopped as he brought his hand down, feeling an unfamiliar weight resting uncomfortably around his neck.

His eyes snapped downwards, discovering the fact that he was naked, and the only thing he was wearing seemed to be a thin chain necklace. Three odd beads were spaced along the chain.

A grin came onto his face as his eyes wondered along the sparsely decorated, meticulously clean room, finally coming to rest on the wide-open window with the curtain flapping in the slight breeze. As he continued to stare at the sight before him, the grin he had on his face slowly faded, turning into a frown.

The damn Uchiha left him with the bill. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair before pulling himself out of the bed. The blanket, however would not go with him. This appeared to be caused by a deep brown hilt, which the Hoshigaki recognized as one of his daggers.

A note was stuck to it as he pulled it out, fluttering slightly with his breath. It was cursive, of course, as expected from an – _his – _Uchiha.

Thank you for paying the bill, of course, I left you no choice, did I? Why don't we meet in the next town over at Bella Donna? I'll see you there.

Uchiha Itachi

"Stuck up bastard . . ." He muttered, an uncharacteristic warm smile upon his lips – the complete opposite of his former words. The Hoshigaki knew he was going, anyway. The place sounded like a bar or club and he couldn't wait to see the Uchiha drunk on his feet. After all, it would be a new side of the – _his_ – Uchiha.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk as he drove from the small town that had his clan's weapon dealer as he let one arm rest on the door. He had to get ready for that night – to tell his uncle he was taking the night off – and prepare himself. He might get suspicious of the question but he wanted a normal life just for that night.

Touching his still sore ear, he felt a blush that normally wouldn't appear come across his cheeks as he remembered that night. He wasn't sure but he knew he was falling for the enemy. If his uncle finds out about the affair, then that would mean they were as good as dead.

Kisame arrived home with his hair a mess from the wind of the open window. Locking his car up and strolling into the house that seemed to be a mansion to him, he was tackled by the kitsune the family took in.

"Kisa-kun's home! Elder wants a debriefing then Shika wants to talk to you about business." Naruto chimed as he smiled.

Kisame nodded and smiled down at the only innocent person in the clan. Getting up from where he laid, he walked away from the blond as his fingers played with the odd necklace his lover gave. Stopping at the door so he could stop his fidgeting with the jewelry, he heard the hacking fit that his great-grandfather was having.

"So how did business go ladies' man?" Madara interrogated with a small smirk at his eldest nephew.

"Fine. Here's the info you requested." He tossed the pile at his uncle and started toward the door to get ready for the night he had played with his new lover.

"Before you leave, I have one question Itachi. Why do you smell like shrimp and seafood?" His uncle asked as he looked up from the information.

Panic caused his nerves to jump at the question his family relation asked. His eyes widened as he held the urge to kill his uncle for his keen smell. Without any second to waste, he let his eyes fall back to the way they were and lied, "Asuma had Kurenai over. I guess she had a craving for seafood."

Without waiting for his uncle to ask any more questions – not like he really cared for the man – he left for his room. As he carried himself to the sparsely decorated room, Itachi passed a crazed Sasuke who was growling and muttering to himself.

"What happened to you?" Itachi questioned his scratches-covered brother.

"It's called a crazy fox attacked me while I was getting your 'precious' information." Sasuke hissed as he grabbed one of the bandages and tore it off his skin. Silence consumed the hallway they were in before the youngest brother hollered, "Holy shit that hurts!"

Itachi tried to contain his laughter that the situation brought on – trying to be the aristocrat that he was – but failed as he held his gut.

"You're sick. My brother never laughs so where is my brother and what have you done with him?" Sasuke inquired with a little prick of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Itachi couldn't stop laughing as he walked into his room to get a change of clothes laid out and get a shower. As he stripped from the grimy clothing, flashes of that night with his enemy and lover went through his mind.

Jumping into the warm spray, he held his breath as he raised his face into the spray as he remembered the touches the Hoshigaki did to his pale body. With each memory, he grew harder as he felt his body shutter from containing himself.

"Hoshigaki . . . Kisame damn you." He cursed as he started to work on himself to rid himself of the problem that the – _his _– Hoshigaki caused.

"I'm repentant I failed you again Elder." Kisame kneeled before the ragged man as he coughed with a glare on his relative.

"You failed plenty of times. Maybe I should send Suigetsu, Raiga, or Zabuza to take care of the business you neglect." The man said as he stared down at the azure skinned man.

Kisame wanted to yell out in his disagreement. He didn't want the – _his_ – Uchiha hunted down like some animal by the others or they would kill him. Then he wouldn't have the fun in the pleasure that the man causes him.

"Maybe one of us should do that. I think you've grown soft over the past week."

"Shut the fuck up Zabuza." Kisame growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Enough! Kisame, tonight you are on off duty while the rest are on patrol." The elder coughed.

They nodded with the Hoshigaki getting up and went to meet with the infamous drug dealer.

Itachi leaned against the tiled wall as he glared at the frosted glass with the warm spray hitting him.

"Damn it." He whispered as he continued his intense gaze. That man – that Hoshigaki – was taking over his life and it was driving him up the wall. Normally he wouldn't be like this with someone but something about that Hoshigaki made him like this.

"Hey - what the fuck?" A voice started to chime as an Uchiha stuck his head in.

"Shut up Shisui. Uncle already knows about them so you have no need of telling him." Itachi hissed as he focused his glare on his best friend.

He blinked as he backed away from the pissed, hickey-covered Uchiha.

"God damn it." Itachi cursed as he slammed his fist onto the tiled wall.

"This is really troublesome." A voice muttered as a brunette haired ponytail slumped further down the leather sofa with a bored expression on his face.

"Will you stop complaining?" Kisame questioned with a little annoyance at the teen.

"Fine. I already gave the money to the elder so any new supplies?" Shikamaru inquired.

"It's waiting for you at the door like always." Kisame explained as he pointed to the door with one of his daggers. He always hated dealing with Shikamaru with how much he complained about the littlest thing. One of these days he was going to catch him or someone else in a bad mood.

"Fine. Until next month." Shikamaru sighed as he got up from where he slouched and strolled out of the room.

Nodding, Kisame watched the man's movement as he took the bag and left the Hoshigaki to his daunting thoughts.

Staring off into space, his hands reaching up and playing with the unusual necklace that the – _his_ – Uchiha gave him while he slumbered. He was excited inwardly, but didn't show it for that night at Bella Donna. It was his first time in ages on a night off also his first date with the – _his_ – Uchiha.

With a shove, he got off the leather couch and to the bathroom to refresh himself for the important night.

Itachi shut the water off and pulled the frosted glass back and sighed. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew he was falling for the Hoshigaki that was his enemy – his clan's enemy. Wrapping the ebony towel around his narrow waist, he walked out of the room to his bedroom.

A small smirk played on his face all of a sudden as he walked to his closet to get something comfortable compared to the suites he was forced to wear. Pulling out a shirt that Shisui got him when he was on vacation in Hawaii, he covered his torso. Strolling over to his dresser, he dug through the drawers for boxers, slipping them on. Grabbing a pair of ragged jeans – that had holes in their legs – he pulled them on. Taking the towel, he wrapped it around his hair so it could dry a little more.

Settling down onto the bed, Itachi chuckled to himself. "Get ready for the shocker," Itachi whispered, "I hope you don't die."

As he let his hair dry, the Uchiha stared off into space. He couldn't wait for the night to come. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach but he couldn't contain himself. He was sure that his lover was pissed for leaving him with the bill but he'll get over it. Smirking, Itachi took the towel out of his long hair and went to brush it out.

Putting it into the ponytail he always kept it in, he walked out of his room and to the room where his uncle was.

Kisame walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and into his room to see his clothes a mess. Raising an eyebrow, Kisame saw the kitsune of the family rolling around attacking one of his pillows.

"Naru?" He asked, stopping the teen in his tracks.

Looking up from the pile of sheets and a comforter, Naruto smiled shyly before he answered, "Kisa-kun. I was bored."

"You have your own room to play in." Kisame reminded.

"Well, I like Kisa-kun's room better. I can always mock the little fishies in the tank." Naruto said as he pointed at the long tank that was filled with water and a few sharks.

Sighing, Kisame walked over and sat down on his bed, water droplets falling onto the sheets. Glancing over at the spot where his cheer up was, he was gone with the door closing. How does that kid know when to leave people alone?

Shrugging, Kisame took off the towel and pulled on his boxers and pants. With the towel in his hand, he tossed it over the shower rod and walked back into his room where the unusual necklace laid in a drawer. Getting the necklace and putting it on, Kisame worked on the dress shirt that he had stored away for special occasions – most of them he hoped were Zabuza's funeral. Then he would be laughing his ass off.

With one check over, he left the room and house for the club that the – _his_ – Uchiha suggested they meet at.

Knocking on the door, Itachi stayed where he was until he heard a 'come in' came from his uncle. Turning the knob and opening the door, he strolled in to see his relative going over the information that he got.

"What is it Itachi?" Madara requested with a smile that told his nephew he was up to no good.

"I'm taking tonight off. I deserve a break." Itachi announced as he saw his uncle let the paper hit the desk he was at.

"You do deserve one for all the hard work you've been giving lately but we are short handed right now since your father's three stooges are on vacation." Madara pondered as he glanced at the papers some more then up at the other Uchiha.

"I'm not afraid to leave right now and you know that Uncle." Itachi reminded with a smirk on his face, challenging the man that was his father's brother.

"Go ahead. Get going before I change my mind." Madara ushered away with a hand before returning to the work that was on his desk.

Once outside the room and in his car, Itachi let a victorious smile spill onto his face as he turned the mustang on and put it in reverse.

As he took off down the street, he just wondered if the – _his_ – Hoshigaki could find the place that he requested they meet at. With a sigh, he turned the radio onto one of the rock stations that his brother had programed in.

"Hopefully." Itachi muttered as he went on his way.

**It's been a long time since this has been worked on and a few updates for this wonderful fanfic that was started by Zezu-chan's idea. She's not working on this anymore, so it's just me on here. *shrugs* I'll try to work on this as fast as I can but I have other fanfics that I've been needing to work on so I apologize for the slow updates on here. It's not abandoned so that's good news. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

This Tragic Affair Part 5

His mind was befuddle as his unique eyes stared up at the sign that hung outside to indicate where the cabaret was located at. It was a simple sign really with the words 'Bella Donna' spelled out in neon.

Glancing around and making sure that he wasn't followed, knowing that Zabuza would do that to him just to bring his downfall, Hoshigaki started towards the nightclub where the – _his_ – Uchiha was located in. Even with the man in his thoughts made an unconscious smile stretch his lips.

Stepping in through the door, his gaze roamed the open space that was before him. It wasn't a normal club that he knew of. The last time he did go to one it wasn't like this. His stare watched as scandalous dressed ecdysiast danced to the rhythm of the music that had too much bass to go with it. As they bumped and grind with the pole that was positioned in the cages they were in, he watched as some shrugged off some form of clothing.

Before long he finally noticed what else was in the open room that had a few other doors located on the walls. It was dimmed, almost to the point that you couldn't see a person in front of you but on the dance floor that was located in the middle of the room had strobe lights. Tables and the bar was located along the walls except where the doors were.

Stepping around the dance floor, his sable eyes looked around for the Uchiha that he desired nearly constantly now. As he walked around the tables that he could bump into if the lights were turned down any lower, Kisame felt a bit of panic as he saw nothing of his lover. "Where the hell are you Uchiha?"

"You are seriously a pathetic man in the dark." A familiar voice said beside him in an almost purred tone that made his nerves jump in surprise. Turning around, he stared at the unusual eyes that stuck out from anyone else's if you stared at them. Seeing that familiar smirk on his face made a growl creep up to his throat but he swallowed it down.

"Shut up Uchiha." Kisame hissed in annoyance but he wasn't pissed at the man for making him look around for the ebony haired man. He could never be pissed at the man that was his enemy but lover.

Snickering to himself, Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again to see the necklace that he gave his lover while he slumbered. It looked nice on the blue tinted skin man. Turning his gaze to around the room, he saw nothing of family so that meant he didn't get trailed in case his uncle was curious as to why he wanted a break for a night. "Let's find somewhere to sit down. I'm sure you're tired from looking for me."

"I said shut up Uchiha."

Shrugging off the threat that was surreptitious in the man's words, his footsteps took him to an empty table that was located in the corner of the room. It was hidden which was what he wanted in case someone from either's families came in for any fun. Settling down in one of the seats that were around the table, he glanced around the room in case someone didn't fit in. He found nothing of the sort.

Sitting down across from his lover, Kisame's gaze trailed down the shirt that had a few buttons undone to show off the chest that was toned but wasn't too toned that it was disgusting. Nodding a little, he saw the – _his_ – Uchiha look over until giving him his full attention. "What do you want?"

"Did you make it here okay?" Itachi's question surprised the Hoshigaki assassin but he didn't show it.

"Yes. Elder didn't want me working tonight like the others." The blue tinted skin man answered and tried to keep the thoughts of his relative's words out of his mind. It bothered him because the man in front of him meant a lot to him.

Being with the – _his_ – Uchiha made him feel differently than he did before when it came to pleasuring oneself. Being with the enemy gave him a sense of danger that made his blood rush in anticipation. Then there was the fact that the ebony haired man was one hell of a lover and uke that he seemed to get hard thinking about the passionate times. It made him realize that fighting the enemy or someone within your family couldn't replace sex.

Nodding, Itachi looked up in time to see a woman that was in debauched clothing that didn't seem to fit or she just enjoyed having her entire body stick out. It was just asking to be assaulted by someone drunk and it shouldn't bother him.

"What can I get ya gentlemen?" She asked with a smile that seemed fake to both of them.

"Beer." Kisame spoke up first as his gaze turned to his secret lover who seemed like the person that normally didn't drink.

"The same." Itachi replied with a small smile that he let fall to an emotionless line once the woman was gone. Sighing to himself and letting his hands fold, resting his chin on them, he closed his eyes.

"What about you? From what I heard about Madara, he's been a ruthless man to your clan. Is the legend true or a myth on the man?" Hoshigaki inquired since he knew next to nothing on the man that was running the Uchiha clan.

"He can be. Other times, he's different." Itachi said shortly since it wasn't best to give out too much information on his clan to the man that was supposed to be the enemy. Glancing at the unusual eyes, he saw irritation dance in them. It was for the best.

Nodding slowly, the azure haired man looked out onto the dance floor to see the bumping and grinding that was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, he stared at the earring that was given to his lover that was different. He wasn't supposed to fall for someone that's the antagonist to your family. There was just something about him that spoke of darkness but it was small.

"Why did you choose here in the first place Uchiha? This place would be a place where your clan or mine would come to release themselves. Especially with these stupid ass trollop that are wanna be strippers."

It was a good question that didn't cross his mind when he usually thought of the possible outcomes. Nodding and letting the music drown out his thoughts when he normally listened to them until he fell into a slumber. Tonight was different though. He was out on a date – if he wanted to consider it that – with the man that was his lover but also his enemy. "I'm not sure. It seemed like the perfect place to meet because of the fact that it's darker then most clubs here. Its easy to escape if we spot anyone that we know."

It was a good thinking on the man's thought. Chalking it up to the – _his_ – Uchiha this time, Kisame heard the beers hit the table and the woman walk away to attend to other customers. Grabbing the liquor, he downed some of it while Itachi barely touched his. "Afraid to get drunk."

Shaking his head, Itachi wasn't afraid to be besotted by a few drinks. Deep down inside him, a part of him wanted to keep an eye on the door to make sure that no one would tell their elders of their meetings. It was that fear of being caught in the act of something that was illegal that kept whispering to him in the back of his mind.

"Drink up chicken shit." Kisame barked with a laughed. Downing some more of his drink, he set the glass down and leaned over the table. Grasping the shorter man's hands, he pulled them out from under his chin, watching him jump in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?!" Itachi hissed in annoyance as if it was Sasuke who was pulling tricks on him when they were just children. Letting his lips parted slightly, he blinked in surprise at how close the man was.

Between the two of them, the music and everyone around them were distant as if they were pests that didn't bother them. It felt like it was just them in the room that was large enough to house both clans that were out to kill each other.

The sable haired Uchiha was the first to move. Closing the distance between them, his lips captured the harsher ones of his lover. Hearing the sound of his drink falling onto the floor, he ignored it as he pushed himself against the table to get closer to the man.

"Dammit Uchiha." Kisame growled as he tried to get a breath but the man in front of him wouldn't allow him. Pushing away to get the needed breath, he stared at the face of the man that seemed to be the only one that could ignite something in him that was so foreign to him.

Panting himself, Itachi wanted to toss the table away but that would bring attention to them. He didn't want that. He just wanted to be with the Hoshigaki that should be killed by his gun Silver Maria but he couldn't raise his weapon at him. He couldn't kill the man that caused his heart to almost kill over. "Don't damn me to hell because we'll both go when the time comes."

It was true. Kisame and everyone that was involved in this war was going to Scheol when they all passed on. It didn't scare him because it seemed like another adventure. As long as he didn't have to listen to his great-grandfather worrying about what the Uchiha knew then he would be fine with it. As long as he got to be with the man in front of him. That was all that mattered.

Something scared Itachi out of his staring contest with the enemy when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He recognized the hairstyle immediately. "Shit."

Like the man that made him feel like a real man again, the blue tinted skin man noticed something that was familiar to him. Looking over fully, he took in the unruly blond hair that almost stuck out in all directions. His clothes were like before with the scarred cheeks taunt by a smile.

"What the fuck is Sasuke doing here?" Itachi cursed as he watched his relation walk to the part of the room that they weren't at. It didn't seem like they noticed them but his brother was good at hiding things also.

They downed their drinks and rose while Itachi dug around to tip the woman. They had to get out of there before the two spotted them. As they speed walked out of the club, they kept their eyes on the people they knew.

Once out of the building, Itachi let a sigh of relief almost release but kept part of it held within him. It wasn't over with yet. He wanted to know why his brother was seeing the blond.

"Too damn close. But that doesn't explain why Naruto was with him? Who the hell was he with?" Kisame thought out loud as he let his back rest on the building and checked to see if he had all his daggers with him. The thoughts of the innocent kitsune of his family being there made him wonder who he really was.

"I don't know but that was otouto-san with him." The Uchiha answered the question and felt a heated glare pointed at him. He ignored it for the thoughts that were racing through his mind. His brother was with the enemy also. What was going on? He was even questioning why they were in this stupid war with the Hoshigaki clan.

"Great. This is just great."

"You're telling me." Itachi hissed at the thought of his brother backstabbing them. It made him want to ring the other Uchiha's neck for treason. Sasuke was the one that was eager to join the clan when he was old enough while he was forced to join because of his brains. It pissed him off to even think of it.

Closing his ebony eyes, Kisame ran a hand across his face, making him wonder how long they could keep it up. It made him feel like a cheating spouse that was meeting with a stripper or someone behind their beloved's back. In this case, his clan was the beloved and Itachi was the stripper.

Grasping the taller man's shirt, the Uchiha leaned up and pressed his lips to his harshly as if to signal to him that they had to depart. They had to. It was for the best. Feeling the passion hit him, making him almost ache to be with the man again like last night, he growled in annoyance. Was the relationship just about sex?

Breaking away and seeing the hidden desire for passion in the ebony eyes. It didn't bother him because he had that same feeling also. He wanted to be with the – _his_ – Uchiha but with that close call, it wasn't worth it. Without any thought, he pushed his lover away and walked off.

**It feels good working in this again. I'm actually surprised that I could remember how it's going to end. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

This Tragic Affair Part 6

Laying in bed the next day, Itachi let his arm rest over his eyes. As the image of his brother with the enemy replayed in his mind, he wondered what was really going on. Why were they in this stupid war if they were just going to fall in love with the supposed enemy?

Hearing a knock that was supposed to be soft against his door, he groaned. He prayed that it wasn't someone that wanted him to meet with his Uncle because he didn't want to see that bastard. Rolling over until he was staring at the wooden object that kept his room divided from the hall, he groaned once more. "Come in."

Seeing it open to show his father, he knew that today was going to be one of those days. Sitting up and letting the covers pool at his lap, he let his arms rest on the blankets while he gazed was held by the older Uchiha. "What is it Oto-san?"

"Madara wants to talk to you about something." Fugaku explained shortly even if it still made Itachi groan inwardly at the mentioning of the man that made him want to go to the insane asylum.

Nodding, he stared at the man that was his father and tried to keep from groaning outwardly. Once the door was closed and he didn't have to feel that glare his father sent him it felt like, he flopped back down into the down filled pillows when it was against his character to do that. He didn't want to see his demented uncle.

"Itachi now." Fugaku barked through the door, knowing full well that his son wasn't getting out of bed without some form of encouragement. He knew his son like the back of his hand, but he wasn't going to let his oldest child know that.

Growling to himself, Itachi rose from the bed, tossing the covers back as he did so. Giving himself a once over, seeing the healing wounds that were known as hickies and glared at them. He still needed to give that Hoshigaki payback for giving them to him and his uncle entertainment by poking them.

He didn't get dressed but walked into the office that his extended family used. Looking at the man with a glare that could mirror his own at times, Itachi stood there with his arms by his sides when he wanted to fold them across his chest to show his displeasure. He wanted to be in bed so he didn't have to think about that man that he was in an affair with. The same relationship that was going to get the both of them killed.

"So good of you to join us Itachi-kun." Madara purred slightly as he let his hands clasp together in front of him, letting his elbows hold them up in the air. He hid his smile behind them, staring at the earring that was still very visible against the sable hair of his relation.

"Get to whatever you need to tell me because I would like to get more sleep from a long night Uncle." Itachi hissed, showing the displeasure he had toward the man. Glaring at him, letting the sable eyes take in the malice he held to his family, he wasn't going to let him push his nerves today.

"Fine." Madara huffed and looked down at the stack of papers that were in front of him. Smirking a little, even if he didn't like being bossed around by someone that was his underling but it didn't matter. He'll show him who's boss soon enough, or remind him who was in charge of this family.

Itachi waited, almost impatiently, which wasn't like him. He was normally patient with things but when it came to this family member that was a different story. Sighing, he finally gave in to the urge to cross his arms and stood there with the weight of his body being put on one foot.

Clearing his throat, the older Uchiha skimmed through the information, taking in what needed to be said. Nodding, he looked up and made eye contact with the other man that was in the room. "Your father wants you to get information from an information broker that is known for their stealth. You are to meet him in Yokohama at nine at night. If you are not there by that time, then he is going to assume you have been captured by the enemy or worse betrayed us. By then he'll inform me."

"And if I did betray you, what will you do to a traitor?" Itachi wondered aloud, when he should have kept that thought silent. He watched his relative's reaction, seeing him straight up at the question he might have not expected.

"Well, that's easy to say . . ."

Kisame groaned at waking up when he wanted to be asleep. The sight of seeing Naruto with the enemy also made him get a shock awake. Taking a breath and rubbing his eyes with the pads of his thumb and index finger, he groaned again.

The image of seeing that little kitsune with Itachi's older brother haunted him, reminding him that not everyone was who they say they are. Pulling his hand away long enough to stare at the ceiling, he shook his head. He wanted to confront the blond about why he saw him there but it would lead to questions. The same questions he was going to avoid.

Tossing the covers off, staring at himself and what he wore, he shrugged. It didn't matter that he wore nothing to the kitchen or boxers because the clan was filled with mostly men. It was rare to have a woman in this mess. When there was on, they were mostly mistresses to the men that worked for them. It was rare for a married man to get into the business of the underworld because of how strict the families were.

It almost reminded him of when he first joined the Hoshigaki clan. He was almost forced to do it but also wanted to joined. He was slightly eager to do it. He saw it as a right of passage but now he just saw it as trouble. He just wanted a normal life; if life was normal for a man that was homosexual. He just wanted to be open about the relationship that was with the – _his_ – Uchiha.

That wasn't possible. They were enemies. They were bound to die to each other someday because of their families. It almost reminded him of the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet from school but school was the least of his concern. The topic that needed all of his attention was how to keep the sexual relationship a secret and figure out why Naruto was sighted with Itachi's brother.

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing a quick bite to eat, he turned just in time to see Zabuza walking in with those bandages around his bottom half of his face. He never understood why the other man did that. He never bothered asking because from the start they hated each other. It was one of those things that made him want to kill him for giving the wrong look.

"What the fuck are you staring at Hoshigaki?" Zabuza inquired with a slight tilt of his head as he stared at the blue haired man. Narrowing his eyes into a glare, he readied to read for a weapon but found no movement of the man other then him eating the quick sandwich he made.

"None of your concern Momochi." The Hoshigaki hissed back and walked pass him, keeping his eye on him. He still wasn't going to trust the man with his life, even if he was the last person on the planet.

The bandage wearing man made no movement, which delighted Kisame in a way. Taking the last bite into his mouth and chewing quickly – he didn't know when Naruto was going to pop out – he rounded the corner. He had to get his mind wrapped around the fact that he wasn't the only one in some sort of relationship with the enemy when it wasn't supposed to be. Stopping into his room, his hand gripping the knob still, his gold eyes looked around the room. It felt so different.

Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't the only one going behind his clan's back and seeing someone that was the enemy. Shaking his head and closing the door, he leaned against the door in some hope that it would give him some insight as to what was going on. Nothing made sense anymore.

Then there were the consequences for being caught with the enemy unless you were fighting them. If it was something other then battle, he knew that punishment that was going to be handed down. It was pounded into his head since he was small.

Sighing as a hand ran through his hair, trying to keep himself calm when his heart was pounding like thunder in his chest, he closed his eyes. "Death."

"The punishment for a traitor is death no matter what. Why do you ask?" Madara questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the younger Uchiha in front of him. He was curious about the question that normally didn't come from the person that understood everything well the first time.

"I just wanted to remind myself so I don't do anything stupid. Anyone can slip up, even the best players in a game." Itachi stated calmly and turned, letting the older man see his back. Mentally he was worrying about the price he and Kisame would be having to pay if their relationship was every found out.

Walking out, not interested in anything his Uncle had to say, he closed the door and looked up. Catching sight of Sasuke in front of him, he knew something was the matter. His brother was serious about something and it scared him.

He wasn't in the mood to listen to whatever his brother had to say though. So he just walked off like there was nothing going on when his mind was a complete mess.

**I hope you like this cliff hanger because I worked kinda hard on this. Please review.**


End file.
